


Emancipation

by jsms99



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Emancipation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsms99/pseuds/jsms99
Summary: Short piece on some stuff I think happened after "Emancipation."
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Emancipation

It wasn’t until she was back in the SGC, showering off the last few days dirt and humiliation that she broke down. She’d thought she was fine, after challenging and beating  Turghan , helping free the women of  Moughal’s tribe. She should have been fine. She was Air Force. She was a theoretical astrophysicist. She could defend herself.

Yet  _ she _ was singled out and forced to wear the dress and headpiece;  _ she _ was kidnapped and traded for gold, twice.

Captain Samantha Carter sat on a bench in the locker room, a towel wrapped around her, and stared at her locker. Tears tracked down her face no matter how much she tried to stop them. Water dripped from the ends of her hair, landing on her shoulders, and rolling down her arms. She didn’t even hear the door open, didn’t hear anyone’s voice, but jumped when a warm hand landed on her shoulder.

She twisted around and looked up into the face of her Colonel, who immediately tried to look anywhere else.

“Didn’t know you were still in here, Carter.”

She quickly wiped at the tears tracks on her cheeks with the back of her hand, her other tightening on the towel around her. “Sorry, sir. I’ll be done and out in five.”

“No, don’t rush, I’ll just… wait… outside.” He realized his hand was still on her shoulder and quickly pulled it back, stepping several steps back as well.

Tears sprung to her eyes again and she cursed softly, angrily wiping at her cheeks and turning, hoping he didn’t see, or at least wouldn’t acknowledge that she was crying in front of him. She felt him take a hesitant step towards her, and then back.

“You’re not an anthropologist.” Sam stiffened. “Daniel can wear the dress next time.” She heard the door open. “You think he’d look good in blue?” The door shut behind him and she was alone again , a smile  pulled at the corners of her mouth, her shoulders shaking as she tried, unsuccessfully to suppress a full out laugh.

Outside, Jack leaned against the wall near the door and smiled to himself, the image of Daniel in a dress would get him through the report he still had to write.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stargate/Sam/Jack fic, though it's not really relationship Sam & Jack. Feedback welcome!


End file.
